


Andromeda

by KareBearMay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, drag queen!Logan, it's literally so sweet, logan and their supportive boyfriends, nonbinary!Logan, romantic lamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareBearMay/pseuds/KareBearMay
Summary: Logan is in the mood for a much more dramatic look than they would typically go for. Who would've thought that the logical side would be into makeup, let alone drag? Get ready for the one and only: Andromeda!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a long long while, but here is a brand new fic! This was inspired by a wonderful piece (https://infinitesimal-braincells.tumblr.com/tagged/Andromeda) by infinitesimal-braincells on Tumblr (they also go by Hopellexx on Tumblr and YouTube)! Go check them out, their art is really awesome!!! Anyways, I'll let you guys get into it!

The early morning light filtered through the window of Logan’s room. 6:45 was too early for anyone to wake up on a Saturday, except for the logical side of course. But instead of their usual productivity working on the plans for the day or coming up with some theories, Logan was face to face with their reflection in the mirror of their dresser, containers of makeup and other accessories laid on top.

Logan hadn’t been feeling all that great lately since their dysphoria came to bite them in the ass, and so they felt that dressing up a bit would probably help. They also needed to let loose a bit after a hectic week of reschedules and delays in Thomas’s schedule. They supposed it would help to regulate their levels of stress and make them more productive. But then, why were they holding back?

Well Logan knew exactly why: they were scared of what the others would say about their appearance. This would be the first time that Logan decides to go out into the commons all dressed up- and quite dramatically at that. Lately, after a particularly rough day when Roman insisted that they all had a “spa day” and play around with his makeup, Logan developed an interest for the art.

He went to Roman a few days later to ask for tips on how to touch up on his makeup skills. The creative side was surprised to say the least, but jumped at the opportunity to share his knowledge with his favorite nerd. The two came up with a subtle and classy look that fit Logan very well. Virgil and Patton loved it (if Patton’s squeals and gushes were enough to go by) and so Logan started to experiment a bit more. They watched as many tutorials as they could as part of their ‘research’ and practiced when they could. In all honesty, doing makeup was now part of the list of their most favorite things (besides their boyfriends and Crofters of course. Nothing could beat that.).

“Then what is the issue? Surely you cannot let a miniscule, irrational fear get in the way of what you enjoy. Just breathe,” Logan told themself quietly. They took a moment to calm their nerves and gave a firm nod to their reflection.

With a new sense of comfort and confidence, Logan went to their closet and gathered all the things they wanted to wear for the day. They picked out a black dress shirt, littered with glittering stars, a flared royal blue skirt that reached just up to their knees, and a pair of black pumps. Of course the outfit wouldn’t be complete without their signature blue tie. Logan slipped the outfit on and checked to make sure their outfit was presentable. They did a little twirl, letting the skirt swish about and chuckled a little to themself, then proceeded to start applying their makeup. They had already watched multiple tutorials online to ensure that their makeup was -as some would say- "on fleek."

First, Logan applied the foundation and concealer on their face, and afterwards put on some bronzer and highlighter in key areas. They blended everything together and made sure it looked fine. Logan picked out some dark blue eyeshadow and applied it to their eyelids with a little bit under the eyes as well, and then blended some baby blue eyeshadow on top. They took a small makeup brush and dipped it in some white eyeshadow and proceeded to meticulously make small stars all along their eyelids. They used the same white eyeshadow on the inner corners of their eyes. Once they were done, Logan took some eyeliner and with a trained hand, they made cat eyes, the wings perfectly straight and symmetrical. It took a lot of practice to reach such a level of perfection. They finished off their eyes by adding some mascara to their long eyelashes. To touch up the look, Logan sculpted their eyebrows, then put their glasses on and applied some blue lipstick with a little bit of gloss on top. 

“What to do with my hair…” Logan muttered to themself. After a few minutes of contemplating, Logan finally thought of a style. With a snap of their fingers, their hair grew to be shoulder length with blue dye at the bottom of the hair. Part of it was put into a little bun while the rest of the hair fell messily around their face. They finished off the look with some black, diamond shaped, magnetic earrings. Doing a once over of the look, Logan- rather Andromeda- gave a small smile of satisfaction and decided they were ready for the day. 

Andromeda sunk out of their room and into the kitchen to make themself a light snack before Patton would come down to prepare breakfast. They started up the coffee machine and made some toast, topped with some Crofters from their secret stash. Andromeda was in the middle of their favorite Sherlock Holmes novel when they heard footsteps descending down the stairs. They turned around to see Roman dressed in his robe and with wild bed hair that was usually brushed to perfection. He seemed pretty out of it if his exhausted face and slouched posture had anything to go by.

Andromeda was turning their attention back to the book when Roman suddenly took their hand and pressed it to his lips as he bowed. 

"Good morning, strange fair maiden in our kitchen. You look absolutely stunning today," he said in his deep, raspy voice. Andromeda blushed at the gesture (and the heavenly sound of his voice) but still stifled a chuckle as Roman finally stood up to take a good look at them, seeming to begin to wake up.

"Salutations, Roman. I hope you slept well. Though I am quite flattered, I do not believe that my current anatomy matches that of a female," Andromeda replied, relishing in Roman's shocked expression. 

"Wait…Logan?! Is that really you?” he exclaimed after coming to his senses. 

"Andromeda, actually, but yes, it is me."

"Oh, of course! My apologies, you just...look really beautiful.” Andromeda felt their face heating up again and quickly turned their attention back to the book. 

“I, um, made some coffee if you want any,” they replied instead, trying to keep their cool. Roman smirked at his partner’s flustered state and (like the little shit he was) decided to take full advantage of this moment.

“Oh, thank you mi amor, but I simply must bask in your beauty first! My dear you shine as bright and as elegantly as the night sky. Dare I say even more than the moon! Come now, let me see the whole display.” He took Andromeda’s hand in his and helped them up from the chair. With as much suave as he could muster this early in the morning, Roman eased them into a little dance, being careful of Andromeda’s uncoordinated steps. After a while, he twirled his partner around, causing the skirt to flutter around them and eliciting rare giggles from the logical side. With a final spin, Roman dipped Andromeda and gave them a kiss. If Andromeda wasn’t blushing before, they were surely red right now.

“You’re absolutely insufferable,” Andromeda whispered when they broke apart.

“Ouch that hurts! But you still love me though, right?”

“Yeah, yeah just let me get back to my book.” Roman chuckled and brought them both into upright positions. Just as they were about to part, a squeal came from just outside the doorway. 

“Awww that was so cute! Best start to the morning ever!” Patton exclaimed as he came into the kitchen and gave his partners a peck on the lips. The tail of his cat onesie flicked with as much excitement as its owner. “And Logan you look so pretty! Your hair, your outfit, your make-up! Oh my goodness it all looks so perfect!” Andromeda smiled and blushed at Patton’s infectious energy.

“I know right?! It’s literally a crime how wonderful they look!” Roman beamed.

“What’s a crime is how much noise you guys are making this early in the morning,” grumbled a deep voice from the stairs.

Patton chuckled when Virgil came in, wrapped in his blanket with a miffed look on his face. He looked as much as a mess as Roman did. “Sorry, Virgie. We didn’t mean to wake you up.” Virgil just grunted in response and shuffled over to lay his head on Patton’s shoulder, who promptly wrapped his arms around him.

“Come on, Surely Temple! Don’t you want to at least know what the ruckus is about?” Roman asked, poking at the anxious side’s shoulder. When he didn’t respond, Roman poked more insistently. Andromeda rolled their eyes; he sometimes acted more like a child than a prince.

“If I say yes, will you knock it off?” Virgil finally replied, glaring at Roman. Roman nodded with satisfaction and stopped. He moved out of Virgil’s line of vision to reveal Andromeda, who was currently getting Virgil a cup of coffee.

“Logan, dear will you turn around for our dark and stormy night?” Virgil’s eyes widened when the figure turned around with a shy smile on their face. “Virgil, Patton: this is Logan, or as they would prefer to be called, Andromeda.” 

Virgil stood up straight, finally processing what was going on. Then he blushed to which Patton and Roman giggled.

“Woah…Loga- I m-mean Andromeda- you look awesome,” Virgil breathed out. How was he so lucky?

Andromeda blushed at the compliment. God, it seems they were going to do a lot of that today. “Thank you, that means a lot. Here, your coffee’s getting cold.” Virgil took his cup graciously from his partner’s hands and, with a bit of hesitation, gave them a quick kiss on the cheek.

Patton squealed again. “Aaah I love you all so much! Let’s eat breakfast and then maybe Andromeda can teach us some of their tricks!”

Andromeda smiled in response. “If it’ll be satisfactory, then of course.” 

_See Logan? It was not as terrible as you thought it would have been. You’re really lucky you know._ Andromeda sighed in content, watching their boyfriends mill about as they tried to make breakfast together. Yeah, this was ideal.

**Author's Note:**

> Patton making no puns in a fic? It's more likely than you think. (I really couldn't think of anything tbh)
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
